Batboy
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: It started off as just a walk down the busy streets. Slight KF/Rob.


**So… I was looking through pictures of Teen Titans Year One on Google… It made me so sad… The one I saw was when Batman, I think he's being mind-controlled, picks up Robin and throws him through a store window and said, "Don't bother coming home. We're through." He hits the ground hard. When he gets up, he wipes blood from his lips and you can tell he's crying. The store owners come rushing up and they ask if they can call his parents. Some light shines down on Robin and you can definitely tell he's crying. It broke my heart… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

The two walked with their hands in their hoodie pockets, hoods hugging their necks. It was a cold winter day, the air sharp with the icy New England winds. They didn't know where they were walking, but they didn't need to know. As long as they had each other, any place would be fine.

Dick wore Wally's regular yellow jacket with the red lightning bolt running down the zipper. Today, he had been brave enough to leave his shades at home because Wally loved his eyes and he liked to make his best friend happy. He had on his dark skinny jeans, one red and one black sock, and a new pair of Converse hiding his cold feet. His black hair was messy and windswept in a way that made it look soft and playful, adding to the innocence of it all. His cheeks were red, but it could've been more from the cold then a blush.

Wally wore Dick's regular red jacket with the bat symbol splattered across the chest. He wore light baggy jeans over some black Nikes, but his socks actually matched. His red hair was as messy as it always was. It seemed to be wind repellent, if possible. Maybe he had done what Robin did before big missions: drowned his hair in hairspray. That always kept it intact and stiff. His cute freckles that usually dusted his face in a perfect manner were almost hidden by how red his face was. He was probably blushing more than freezing, but he had the dark blue eyes beside him to blame.

As the two friends walked, they just talked. There was no particular topic. It was just one random thing after another. They had compared home lives, tried to decide if being emo was really so bad, rated all of the heroes on looks, paired heroes together in their heads, discussed TV shows, gone over previous missions and their fails, made plans for that weekend, discussed the new Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3… now they were discussing school drama because that was always a good topic.

Wally laughed warmly, his emerald eyes sparkling, "That's a good one, but I think I've got you beat bro. Alright, so you remember Dash? The one who looked like Avril Lavigne?"

Dick pursed his lips, playfully looking up into space as he searched his memory banks.

"The one I accused of being a pothead?" he made a mad grab at the file, briefly scanning it.

Wally nodded. "Yeah. You were right. The school busted her last week. She had a whole bag of the stuff in her locker! She's out 'til February 1st!"

Dick looked up at Wally, walking a bit closer to him as the wind picked up speed.

"Only 'til February? Shouldn't she be going to Juvie?"

Wally shrugged, gazing happily into the exposed dark blue eyes. They could've been talking about gutting and eating humans and he still would've been happy. Those eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, no matter what anyone said.

"Can't you just be happy that you were right?" Wally teased, taking his hand from his pocket only to hug Dick close for a long moment.

The ebony didn't mind the warmth. It was nice. When Dick didn't pull away, Wally didn't move his arm.

"That'd be too easy," he smirked. "I think I've got you beat though."

Wally looked down at him, a challenge burning bright in his eyes. "Alrighty then, Boy Wonderful. Lay it on me."

Dick leaned his head weakly against Wally's chest, ignoring the awkward stares they were getting. The girls who saw mostly giggled behind their hands excitedly, but he didn't look their way.

"Some kid… I think he's Special Ed, literally, but I don't care… he shit on the bathroom floors and now we have to be _escorted _to the bathrooms," Dick looked up, trying to blink the fuzz from his eyes as he struggled to look up at his ginger.

Wally laughed in disbelief. "No way dude, you're just jacking me."

Dick smiled, looking down at his feet as the red tint on his face picked up with the beat of Wally's heart.

"Don't I wish? If we have to go to the bathroom, even if it's an emergency, they have to call someone in the head offices. I heard that some sophomore shit herself because that's how bad she had to go."

Wally laughed excitedly at the thought. He used that hard laugh that made him close his eyes from how big his grin grew.

"Aw! No way!" Wally shook his head. "Nothing that hilarious can happen without my knowing!"

Dick shrugged, his smile becoming shy. "You know now, so it can happen. It's actually pretty stupid, but I just use my Robin skills and go anyway. The school can suck it."

Wally shook off the laughs. "You haven't been busted?"

Dick shook his head proudly, smirking widely. "I thought we had this conversation. I'm diplomatic immunitized, whether I'm Robin or Dick. If they try to get me in trouble, they'll either get a batarang or a lawsuit to the face."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Keep your diplomatic immunitized shit to yourself, my little Dickard, because I can totally top your Potty Escorts."

Dick raised an eyebrow before reaching his hand up, grabbing Wally's wrist and adjusting it around his shoulders. His hand hovered a moment too long before he slipped it back in his pocket.

"Alright, let's see what you got."

"Bloody baby hanging in the display case," those seven words caught scared dark blue eyes in an instant.

"W-What?" Dick cried.

Wally smiled enthusiastically, averting his eyes for half a second.

"Not quite sure actually. I was walking to sixth hour when I saw that there was this baby doll, noose around its neck, blood dripping onto the carpet floor. It was splattered all over the glass and-," Wally was suddenly interrupted.

"Yo _Gay_son!" a voice pierced the air.

Dick stiffened up as if he had just been shot with a freeze ray. He screwed his eyes up tight and bit fiercely on his lip, walking faster. He quickly shrugged off Wally's arm and his eyes darted around. Wally spun around, nudging Dick as he spotted the speaker. It was a kid with a black fohawk, heavy red eyeliner and red skinny jeans. Wally had the sudden urge to hold him underwater until the bubbles stopped. Dick had other thoughts though.

"Screw off _whore_bit," Dick growled, balling his hands into tight fists.

The two ebonies stared each other down angrily.

"Who's the bastard?" Wally asked under his breath, suddenly starting to hate this kid.

"Gage Harbit," Dick said without moving his lips at all.

Wally raised an eyebrow, looking from one boy to the other.

"Want me to kick his ass?" he offered, not quite sure what else to say.

Dick shook his head, roughening his stare.

"This is my battle KF. Let me fight it," he whispered.

As Wally looked down at his best friend, he was almost shocked at the resemblance he held to Batman. From the murder-filled stare, the white knuckles, the perfectly straight posture, the pushed out chest and the heavy scowl, he was the perfect twin of Batman. He could've easily passed himself off as a 'Batboy'. Wally didn't like that answer though. Not even the miniature clone of Batman could just leave him to beat up a guy with awesome hair.

"Sorry Robby, but you can hate me later. This is _my _day with you. Save your fights for the school yard," in a lightning fast motion, Wally reached down Dick's jacket, grabbed the almost hidden utility belt, unfolded it, grabbed something small and threw it down.

As the huge puff of smoke expanded, he swept Dick off of his feet and bolted off down the street, stealing his little bird away from it all. He knew he didn't need to be saved, but Wally didn't want to test the strength of Dick's diplomatic immunity. He'd rather be walking down a comfy street, talking about the world where he knew that his baby would be okay.

**Weak ending… *shrug* I was going to have this be violent, but it changed halfway through. So bipolar… Any song requests? I have 2 Christmas songs and "I Kissed a Boy" by Cobra Starship… I actually have a whole folder 20 something strong to work on, but I lack motivation. Requests lengthen reviews and long reviews help me forget that this stuff will probably never happen on YJ… Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
